


Viva: Christmas Edition

by changdori (janie6789)



Series: Viva [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie6789/pseuds/changdori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho does everything he can for Prince Changmin to have a great Christmas, and Changmin does everything for his tutor Yunho to have a great Christmas. It's too bad the two things don't seem to be able to coexist -- at least until the simple college student Cho Kyuhyun comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I finally got around to writing the Christmas fic for Viva... uh... 4 months late, I'm sorry D':

Christmas is certainly coming, because the palace halls are decorated with wreathes of holly and poinsettias, and elaborately tied ribbons hang around the chandeliers. A huge Christmas tree has been put up in the lobby, and it took the servants all night to decorate it to the perfect glittery golds and shimmery silvers with just the right amount of reds.

Of course, Changmin hasn't seen the tree yet since the lobby is off-limits to him during the day to let the tourists through, but he does one day ask Yunho to take him there at night so he can look at it, and Yunho does.

It's beautiful and he wishes he could see it more often, and he tells Yunho that.

The next morning, Yunho brings Changmin a small Christmas tree of his very own to put in his bedroom.

"Yunho," says Changmin, touched, sitting up in bed just in time to see his butler and Yunho carrying the tree through the door.

Yunho smiles and bows a little. "I'll be waiting for you for your lessons, Your Highness," he says. "Enjoy your breakfast."

Changmin nods enthusiastically because Yunho is too good to him and Changmin is just barely trying to keep the awe out of his eyes.

He thinks he failed.

 

 

Changmin is in an incredibly good mood for his lessons with Yunho, and Yunho is, too, because of that, and there is not an inkling of worry in his mind until his phone dings in the middle of a lesson.

He looks up at Yunho. Yunho seems to be in a generous mood today, because he nods, allowing Changmin to look at the alert, albeit not without a lecture. "You should have had your phone turned off, Your Highness," says Yunho as Changmin reaches for his phone from his pocket. "Or at least had it on silent."

"I apologize, Mr. Jung," says Changmin, but he's dying of curiosity, because no one ever texts him except Yunho, and occasionally, his sisters.

When he turns on his phone, he almost jumps in his seat. It's Kyuhyun.

 

_The 25 th. 7PM. My apartment. Bring snacks. Drinks on me._

 

Changmin cannot believe his eyes.

Changmin wants to go, of course, and to be completely fair, he guesses he can.

But the 25th.

December 25th.

Changmin makes to text back, and looks up at Yunho just once. Yunho doesn't say anything further though, so Changmin assumes that Yunho is okay with it. Regardless, he tries to make it fast.

 

_Kyuhyun, that's Christmas day._

 

Kyuhyun calls back. When the phone outright rings is when Yunho frowns and Changmin can't hide it anymore.

"My apologies, Mr. Jung. May I take the call?"

Yunho nods, but also sighs. He then proceeds to watch Changmin pointedly from behind his folded hands as Changmin awkwardly takes the call right at the table, since leaving the room to take the call isn't an option.

Really, Yunho should be the one to leave the room, but apparently Yunho isn't about to do that because, again, Yunho is watching pointedly from behind his folded hands.

Changmin clears his throat awkwardly before he answers.

He'll probably hear about that later. He's not supposed to clear his throat like that.

"Good afternoon."

"…Ew. Is that how you always answer the phone?"

Changmin hesitates. "Not always. It obviously depends on the time of day, too."

"Okay, sure," says Kyuhyun, clearly oblivious. "Just come."

"But it's Christmas Day," repeats Changmin.

"Okay, but what are you actually doing though."

Changmin hesitates. "I'm in the middle of my lessons."

There's a short pause.

"I meant on Christmas day."

"I have a parade to attend in the afternoon."

"But my thing's at night."

Changmin swallows and looks at Yunho, who seems to have understood what this is about. His expression softens a little.

"Kyuhyun… Christmas day is the only day of the year my father and I have dinner at the same table."

There's a short silence.

"Okay," says Kyuhyun finally. "Come late. Come whenever."

"Yes, Kyuhyun. I'll let you know."

Kyuhyun doesn't say anything for a moment, then he sighs. "Good luck, Changmin."

Changmin thinks it's probably not normal for people to wish someone luck when he's having dinner with his father, but he supposes he needs it.

"Thanks, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun hangs up just as Changmin is about to say goodbye, and Changmin is left hanging; but he lets out the breath and lowers his phone from his ear and puts it back in his pocket.

"You should say goodbye before hanging up the phone, Your Highness," says Yunho before Changmin can even say anything.

"Yes, Mr. Jung."

"Also you shouldn't clear your throat like that."

"Of course, Mr. Jung."

"And keep your phone on silent during lessons, Your Highness."

"Yes, Mr. Jung. I'm so sorry."

"And I think you should go to Mr. Cho's party on Christmas day, after the royal supper."

Changmin looks up at Yunho, barely even able to believe his ears.

But Yunho is smiling, and seeing that, Changmin smiles too.

 

 

But as Christmas day approaches, Changmin gets nervous.

 _Yunho_ gets nervous.

Yunho starts to watch and scrutinize as Changmin eats, speaks, sits, walks, at every second of every day, and he's giving Changmin so much domestic and international news that Changmin can barely keep up. He quizzes Changmin at random times throughout the day about history and politics, and Changmin thinks he might burst form the stress of it all.

But of course, he doesn't, because he's the Crown Prince. Also because he knows Yunho is just doing this to help.

Most of it is second nature to Changmin, but there's no telling what he might do wrong in front of the King. And both Yunho and Changmin just want the dinner to be a positive experience.

Yunho would not be joining Changmin at the royal table of course, but most likely, he will be allowed to stand on the side and watch under the pretense that he's taking the place of Changmin's butler, who has already requested a holiday for Christmas Day.

Changmin thinks he'll appreciate the support.

Changmin is so excited and nervous that he can't even sleep on Christmas Eve. He's leaning back against the headboard, trying to calm himself, until there's the familiar knock on the door, and Changmin sits up at lightning speed, and this time, it's not even because he's afraid that Yunho will yell at him.

"Please come in," manages Changmin, and the door opens carefully to reveal a smiling Yunho, who closes the door carefully behind him as soon as he steps inside. He's still wearing his suit, and he's also carrying a brown paper package in his arms.

Yunho doesn't dress down in front of Changmin, even though they've let go of a lot of their formalities with each other when they're alone. Changmin knows it's because Yunho has a lot to explain if someone – namely the King – walks in on Yunho talking to him in a bathrobe or pyjamas, but Changmin realizes that there's still a disconnect.

Of course there's a disconnect.

Changmin is the Crown Prince after all, and Yunho is, for all intents and purposes, Changmin's servant.

Changmin tries not to think about that, because the thought makes his heart clench. And his chest hurts, physically, because he hates the thought that Yunho might be doing this just because it's his job.

Changmin doesn't think so though, because Yunho sits down next to his bed and looks at him with these eyes, like he's so happy that Changmin is there for him to look at. And Changmin almost blushes.

Yunho just sits there without saying anything for a long time, and Changmin decides to break the silence.

"I'm nervous for tomorrow," says Changmin.

"What are you nervous about?"

"Making mistakes."

Yunho smiles. "Changmin, I have tutored you all these years and know that you wouldn't make mistakes. Besides, from what I've seen in the last week, I don't think you have to worry."

Changmin nods slowly as Yunho finally seems to remember the package in his arms.

"I have a gift for you," says Yunho. "I got it while you were away at the Farmers' Union event yesterday."

Changmin's eyes grow wide. "Yunho. You shouldn't have." Mostly because although Changmin knows Yunho makes a fair amount of money working here, Changmin certainly makes a lot more.

"It's my Christmas present. And it cost me next to nothing."

Changmin suddenly feels uncomfortable. "Yunho, I'm so sorry I didn't get the chance to go out and buy you anything. I –"

"I know that," says Yunho with a smile. "That's okay."

Changmin smiles up at his tutor as he finally accepts the package. "May I open it now?"

"Yes, please do, Changmin," says Yunho with a smile.

Changmin barely keeps himself from ripping apart the packaging with haste, being so excited for a gift from Yunho. But he manages to open the package carefully, starting with the taped edges and unfolding the wrapping paper without tearing it. When the package is finally open, Changmin pulls out the contents, and realizes that it's a wool sweater.

The sweater unfolds in Changmin's hands, and the pattern on it is clearly visible now; a garish green Christmas tree and some snowflakes on a red background.

Changmin stares at it. The emotions he feels right now are very, very complex. On one hand, he's so happy to get a present from Yunho, but this sweater is just _so, so ugly_.

"It's…" says Changmin, looking up at Yunho, "It's – Its –"

"Isn't it cute?" says Yunho, and his eyes are positively twinkling.

"Yes," manages Changmin, folding up the sweater again so he doesn't have to look at the design.

"I thought you could wear it to Mr. Cho's movie party tomorrow night. Because I know you don't own a lot of street clothes."

If it had been anyone else but Yunho, Changmin would have probably said no.

But it's Yunho.

"Thank you so much, Yunho," says Changmin, and as ugly as the sweater is, he finds that he's actually quite touched.

"My pleasure," says Yunho. He smiles. "And try not to worry about tomorrow. I've asked the kitchens to bake you something to bring to Mr. Cho's tomorrow night."

"Thank you."

"Have a good night," says Yunho, making to tuck Changmin into bed like always, but Changmin stops him.

"Yunho, I have a question," says Changmin.

"Yes, Changmin," says Yunho easily.

Changmin hesitates.

"Yunho, are… are you my friend?"

"Of course I am."

"Is this what friends are?" breathes Changmin.

Yunho frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… Kyuhyun and I are friends too."

"Right."

"But… how I feel about Kyuhyun is… not the same as how I feel about you."

Yunho's breath hitches.

"Our relationship is very different from you and Mr. Cho's."

"Right," whispers Changmin. "Yes… I agree."

"You knew him for one day. I've seen you every day for the past ten years, Changmin."

"I… yes. It's just…"

Yunho looks at Changmin, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

"I don't… I don't know if I'd feel this way if I saw Kyuhyun every day for the next ten years."

Yunho looks at his lap.

This is not acceptable. Yunho is Changmin's tutor and servant. With a stretch, a friend.

Nothing more.

It _can't_ be anything more.

"Again, Your Highness –" Yunho ignores the wince on Changmin's face at the use of the title – "Our relationship is very different from you and Kyuhyun's."

"Of course, Mr. Jung," manages Changmin. He's blushing hard now. "Right."

Yunho tucks Changmin into bed, and stands. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes," says Changmin with a nod.

But Changmin doesn't sleep a single wink.

 

 

Changmin barely even remembers how the parade goes the next day, because he's so nervous for the dinner, and also tired from lack of sleep.

Changmin takes a deep breath before entering the dining hall. His father isn't there yet, but Changmin is still nervous as Yunho smiles and pats down the front of Changmin's jackets free of wrinkles.

"You're going to be just fine," whispers Yunho in encouragement. "Remember, he's your father before anything else. You don't have to impress him for anything."

"My goal is not to impress," mutters Changmin, only a couple steps away from shaking. "It's just to not disappoint."

"And you won't," says Yunho. He leads the way into the dining hall, which is almost sickeningly meticulously decorated. He pulls out Changmin's chair for him so he can sit down. Changmin's the first to have arrived, which, Changmin guesses, is much better than arriving after his father. Changmin sits carefully, not too comfortably because he'll have to stand to greet his parents, and sits up, back straight and hands folded on his lap.

Soon, his sisters appear in the dining hall together, and Yunho steps away from Changmin now.

"Merry Christmas, Changmin!" exclaims Sooyeon, the older princess. Changmin is older than both of his sisters, and he certainly acts it as Changmin smiles to greet his sisters.

"Merry Christmas," he answers. He stands from his chair. "You both look great."

"It's been a while since we've had dinner together, hasn't it?" says Jiyeon, the younger. Changmin smiles and helps her with her chair. "Thank you."

Jiyeon is the youngest, but also the most obedient; she just started her degree in history, but unlike Changmin, she seems to enjoy it. The manners and carriage comes naturally to her, and Yunho often thinks that had Jiyeon been the oldest, the King would have given her the throne, regardless of her gender. But unfortunately, Jiyeon is the youngest and also female; they could never justify giving the throne to her when Changmin is there.

Yunho thinks it's unfair, but nothing in the Royal Family is fair.

Changmin finishes helping with Jiyeon's chair and turns to Sooyeon to help her with hers – but Sooyeon has already sat down on her own and now she's staring Changmin down.

Yunho doesn't see Princess Sooyeon a lot, but he does hear quite a bit about her from her tutor. She's supposed to be the most rebellious and free-minded of the three siblings, and after Changmin's trip out of the palace, her tutor was nervously keeping an extra close eye on her to make sure she didn't do the same.

But most likely, in Yunho's opinion, she won't; she has much more freedom than Changmin does. In fact, she's studying physics and attends her lectures at the University quite often. She's just about finished with her degree, and she'll be the first person in Royal Family to have a physics degree.

Yunho thinks that's pretty cool.

As Yunho watches from the side of the room, Sooyeon leans in towards Changmin across the table.

"You still haven't told us about what you did on your… _escapade_."

Changmin blushes bright red. "Please, let's not talk about it."

Sooyeon raises her eyebrows and glances at Yunho, who's the only other person in the room. Yunho drops his gaze immediately to let her know that he does not hear. Or, to let her know that he will pretend that he didn't hear. Sooyeon gets the idea.

"I'm going to go on one too. I just need ideas."

Yunho guesses he was wrong about Sooyeon not needing to go on an escapade.

"Sooyeon, no."

" _You_ did it!" retorts Sooyeon. "I want to go out too, I –"

"Please, you go out all the time," begs Changmin. "Father will kill me."

Sooyeon rolls her eyes. "No, he won't. He'll kill me, not you."

"I like having two sisters," says Changmin, shaking his head. "And he'll think it's my fault for planting ideas in you."

Sooyeon hums. "I guess that wouldn't be _wrong_."

Changmin sighs. "Sooyeon, just –"

Yunho's head snaps up, and not at Changmin's conversation. He hears a number of footsteps from the hall that could only belong to the King and Queen. Changmin hasn't noticed yet, neither have the Princesses, and when the footsteps approach closer, Yunho can't just watch. He can't let them start the dinner on the wrong foot.

"Your Highness," hisses Yunho to Changmin in warning, and Changmin stops in the middle of his speech and freezes.

And just as the door opens, Changmin and the princesses stop talking and sit up straight in their chairs. By the time the King and Queen enter the hall, the three children are standing to greet them.

They bow in unison, and so does Yunho, a bit longer than the prince and princesses. The Queen smiles a bit as she takes her place next to the King at the table, and the children get seated as well.

Yunho keeps his head down and watches nervously.

While Changmin has a better relationship with the Queen than with the King, Yunho knows that in the end, the Queen will always stand by the King.

The family exchange words of greeting, and the King goes through the very tedious and unnecessary process of calling the servants so that they would start serving the 12-course meal.

Yunho carefully watches Changmin out of the corner of his eyes, but really, Yunho needn't have worried.

Changmin has been doing this his entire life after all, and as much as he might not like it, it's almost already a part of him. He can't mess up because in reality, it had never been acceptable for Changmin to act another way than exceedingly properly.

None of the children are criticized until the fourth course, when Changmin's eyes meet Yunho's for the first time since the meal began. Yunho gives him an encouraging smile, but to Yunho's confusion, Changmin frowns.

And to Yunho's horror, Changmin dabs at his mouth with his napkin and looks straight at his father. "Mr. Jung stayed here for me this Christmas instead of going back home to his family these holidays."

The King takes a glance at Yunho standing at the door still with his head bowed, then turns back to Changmin. "Yes," he says. "I appreciate his dedication."

Changmin looks up at his father, and Yunho has this sinking feeling in his stomach. "It would have been nice for him to join this table instead of just standing there."

Yunho's mouth drops open for a split second, but he quickly closes it and trains his eyes downward again as the King shoots a sharp look in his direction.

"I will make sure he gets a nice dinner tonight."

"He's going out with me after this. He won't have time."

The King's eyes flash, and Yunho does not understand what exactly Changmin expected from this.

"Mr. Jung," says the King suddenly.

Yunho tenses, though he doesn't look up. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"You may be excused. Merry Christmas."

Yunho is almost relieved, and he just prays that Changmin would please behave before bowing respectfully. He turns around and leaves the room, and as he closes the door carefully, he shoots one last look at Changmin, pleading silently for the prince to behave. Changmin doesn't look at him though, and Yunho knows why; Changmin's not committing to anything.

Yunho closes the door and stands outside until a servant, Xiumin, walks by, ready to take away the plates.

"Sir?" says the servant curiously, then an amused smile crosses his face. "Mr. Jung, did you get kicked out of there?"

"I guess so," says Yunho, a bit embarrassed.

Xiumin laughs. "Mr. Jung, you need to behave."

Yunho sighs sadly. "I did. It's the Prince who can't."

The servant smiles again. "I have no doubt. Why don't you go up? I'll let you know when they are in their last course and then you can come down and escort the Prince."

Yunho shakes his head. "I'd rather not. I have an ominous feeling that the dinner may end early."

"Then I'll lay out a table for you in the next room and you can eat while you wait. It is Christmas after all, and you deserve a break too."

"So do you, Xiumin," says Yunho apologetically.

Xiumin smiles. "I get the next two weeks off in exchange for working tonight, Mr. Jung. Don't worry about me. I'll bring you some food soon."

"Thank you," says Yunho genuinely, and only now does he realize how hungry he is.

And he prays, and he prays and he prays that Changmin will behave for the rest of the dinner.

Somehow, though, Yunho isn't all that optimistic.


	2. Chapter 2

Changmin doesn't regret his outburst, and he continues to eat now without even looking at his father. It's ridiculous, really, that Yunho has always been more of a father to him than the King, but he isn't even allowed to join them at the table for the simple fact that he isn't royalty.

And what did being royalty even mean?

Changmin manages to say nothing for two more courses, and he is stabbing at his scallop rather moodily and hopes that the dinner would end quickly. He reaches for his glass of wine and is taking a sip when his father looks up at him.

"I had my secretary set up a meeting for you and Miss Song, Changmin, for next week."

Changmin splutters.

And to his dismay, Changmin actually spills a drop or two of the wine onto his shirt and coughs.

"Prince Changmin!" shouts his father, and Changmin cringes while his sisters shift in their seats uncomfortably.

"Yes, father," responds Changmin, trying to gather himself. He puts his glass down and reaches for his napkin while his mother touches the King's shoulder softly. Changmin sees that his father visibly softens at the touch, and he suddenly feels so very complex, because he's sure that Victoria couldn't be to him what his mother is to his father.

He can't decide if he's jealous of his father or just dismayed that he's never going to find a wife like that.

"Changmin, why don't you excuse yourself for the rest of this dinner," says the Queen. The King sucks in a breath to say something, but she touches his arm and he lets it out.

"Yes... Yes," says Changmin. He stands and stops trying to wipe off the wine droplet from his white shirt and places the napkin back down onto the table. "Please excuse me."

Changmin doesn't bother bowing or otherwise recognizing his father as he turns and walks out.

 

 

It isn't long until Yunho finds Changmin.

Changmin's walking upstairs into his room, and his shoulders are sagging slightly. Yunho quickens his steps to catch up with him.

"Your Highness."

Changmin turns his head and upon seeing Yunho, swallows. "Mr. Jung," he says. "I thought you would already be upstairs."

"I was eating as well," says Yunho.

"I'm sorry, I interrupted you."

"I was finished anyway."

Changmin nods and turns his head away a bit. As he does, Yunho notices a wine stain on Changmin's shirt, and he holds back a sigh.

Yunho should probably be chastising the prince, but he can't. Not today.

Instead, he bravely wraps an arm around Changmin's waist to comfort him properly and smiles instead.

"I'm glad the dinner finished early," says Yunho encouragingly. "It leaves more time for us to spend at Mr. Cho's."

Changmin leans almost imperceptively into Yunho as they reach Changmin's room.

"I'm really sorry, Yunho," says Changmin quietly. "I know you worked hard so that this won't happen."

Yunho does look up at the prince. "What happened?"

Changmin sighs. "My father informed me that he set up a date for Victoria and me."

"Victoria? Who's Vic -"

It hits Yunho. Minister of Finance. His daughter.

The King has mentioned her a couple of times, and Yunho has seen her once or twice as well.

Yunho feels a lump come up in his throat inexplicably. He swallows.

"Keep an open mind," says Yunho, but for some reason, those words take so much effort to say. "I think you'll like her more than you think you will."

"Probably," mutters Changmin, "since I think I won't like her much."

"I've seen her. She's very pretty, and from what I hear, very intelligent. She'll fit well as a princess," manages Yunho.

Changmin winces, but nods. "Yes," he whispers. "I'm sure she will."

Yunho forces a smile and pats Changmin's hair. Unfortunately, he doesn't have much else to say to comfort the prince.

"Let's get ready for Mr. Cho's now. I'm going to pick up the food from the kitchens while you get dressed."

Changmin complies, although it's not with much enthusiasm.

 

 

Yunho is properly nervous.

Yunho is cornered by a very out-of-breath Xiumin on his way back from the kitchens and is informed that the King wanted to see him in his office right away.

Yunho forgets to ask Xiumin to take the cookies upstairs for him before walking into the King's office.

And as the King's gaze travels from Yunho's face down to the box of cookies that Yunho is holding, Yunho barely holds his head up.

The King's disapproval doesn't need to be voiced.

However, to Yunho's surprise, the King doesn't say anything.

"Thank you for coming."

Yunho nods slightly. "Always at your service, Your Majesty."

The King regards Yunho for a slight second, obviously judging, but then his expression changes.

"You've done a fantastic job in teaching Changmin, Mr. Jung," says the King. "Certainly much better than I ever could have done with a boy who is as defiant and uninterested as Changmin."

Yunho thumbs at the edge of the cookie box. He isn't about to talk badly about Changmin behind his back. "The Prince has always been everything I could ever have asked for in a student."

"I'm glad," says the King, and on any other day, he would be half-hearted. But today, he is actually listening intently to Yunho.

Paradoxically, it's not a good feeling.

In fact, Yunho has to clench his teeth to prepare himself for what might be coming next.

"You have certainly exceeded expectations, Mr. Jung, and so has Prince Changmin, thanks to your hard work."

Yunho swallows. "Thank you."

"And Mr. Jung..." says the King. He waits until Yunho is looking up into his eyes to continue. "...I believe now that your job has been completed."

 It takes Yunho a few moments to understand what he's saying. Yunho opens his mouth to say something, but all that leaves his mouth is a soft, " _Oh_."

It is so like the King to fire him on Christmas Day.

"You are relieved of all of your duties regarding Prince Changmin, effective immediately. I think it would be best for both you and the Prince if you would leave as soon as you can. Perhaps tomorrow morning would be appropriate."

"I -"

Yunho can't find the next words to say.

"I appreciate that it will be difficult for you to arrange to move so soon. The royal office will provide you with an apartment downtown for a year, and we'll also help move your things out of your room at the palace."

Yunho still doesn't speak.

"Do you need anything else from us, Mr. Jung?" asks the King. "The royal office would be happy to help you find another job. After all, you have done great work for the Royal Family."

Yunho had imagined this moment many times, especially since he knew this was coming. Of course Changmin doesn't need a tutor forever, and knowing how much the King dislikes Yunho, Yunho always knew that this was coming. So he had been afraid that when he got the news of his dismissal, that he would break down, that he would start crying, in front of the king, no less.

Not being able to see Changmin anymore has always been a devastating prospect, and it still is.

But he's feeling quite well -- almost unbelievably so.

His mind is working, but not in ways that he thought it would.

In fact, he's just thinking of all the things that he'd always wanted to do, but couldn't.

Travel. Write. Start that charity he's always wanted to start.

He looks up at the King and, miraculously, manages a smile.

"That won't be necessary," says Yunho calmly. "It has been a pleasure to serve the Prince."

The King also smiles -- a rare one for Yunho. Maybe even the very first. And evidently, last. "Thank you for your help over the years."

"Thank you for having me. It was my honour."

Yunho stands, and with the box of cookies still in his hands, leaves the King's office more gracefully than he'd ever expected to.


	3. Chapter 3

Yunho is actually still quite calm as he walks into Changmin's bedroom again.

While he has been relieved of his duties immediately, Yunho has committed to bringing Changmin to Kyuhyun's place tonight, and even if he gets in trouble tonight, he wants to keep his word.

Also, he just wants Changmin to have a good time.

Changmin has changed into the Christmas sweater that Yunho had bought for him, and looking slightly more cheerful than he did moments earlier. Changmin is also cuter than when he was wearing his suit from earlier.

"You look great," says Yunho with a smile, and Changmin ducks his head.

"Thank you," accepts Changmin graciously, although blushing a bit. "Why did you take so long? You're not even changed."

Yunho hesitates. He wonders whether he should just tell the Prince now, but he decides against it. Changmin deserves to have a good Christmas.

"I'm sorry," says Yunho, and not being able to think of a good enough explanation, decides to excuse himself instead. "Give me one moment to change."

When Changmin next sees Yunho, he can't help but laugh; he's wearing the same sweater that he gave to Changmin that morning, except it's green instead of red. Changmin stands.

"Yunho," giggles Changmin.

Yunho is clueless as he widens his eyes. "What?"

Changmin decides not to say anything. "Nothing," says Changmin, feeling so, so much better. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes," says Yunho with a smile. "Let's go."

"How… are we getting there?" asks Changmin nervously. He doesn't know how it will look if he went to Kyuhyun's little apartment in the limousine with his driver.

"I'm driving us," says Yunho.

"In your car?"

"Yes. You've never been in it before, have you?" chuckles Yunho. "It's quite humble."

"No," says Changmin, starting to get even more excited.

This year is a first for many things for Changmin.

 

 

Yunho doesn't use his car often.

He uses it sometimes to go shopping for things that aren't provided by the palace, which isn't much, and sometimes uses it to visit his parents. With that said, he hasn't done it for quite some time.

In any case, he has never thought he would drive Changmin in this car.

It is quite a short drive to Kyuhyun's house – Kyuhyun happens to live quite close to the palace – but apparently, it's enough time for Changmin to notice that Yunho is not himself. As Yunho drives, contemplating how exactly to tell Changmin that he'd just been fired.

"Yunho?" says Changmin quietly, turning his head towards Yunho.

Yunho startles. "Yes, Your Highn- I mean, Changmin."

Changmin looks a bit worried. "Yunho, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," says Yunho quickly. He then makes something up. "I've just never come this way before."

Changmin doesn't seem convinced, but he does accept Yunho's excuse and lets Yunho drive in silence for the rest of the short drive.

When they reach Kyuhyun's apartment, they're both a bit awkward.

Yunho and Changmin stand around for a little bit before Yunho finally reaches up and knocks.

 

 

"You made it!" shouts Kyuhyun, his smile wide. He then looks at Yunho and winks. "And you brought your date!"

Changmin blushes. "He's not my –"

"I know. I'm just joking." Kyuhyun extends his hand towards Yunho. "Hi. We've met."

"Yes, we have," said Yunho with a smile. "But never formally been introduced. I'm Yunho."

"Kyuhyun. Come on in, both of you. Welcome to my lair."

Changmin and Yunho are both doing their best to pretend not to be awkward.

"Hey! How's it going?" says one of the boys on the couch. He's tall and relaxed.

"That's Minho, and –"

"Hi!" says the other, grinning and waving. This boy is much shorter and more enthusiastic.

"This is Ryeowook."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Changmin," says Changmin, evidently nervous. Yunho puts a supportive hand on the Prince's waist. "And this is Yunho."

"Hey."

The colloquial greeting seems to surprise Changmin, because he widens his eyes and looks at his tutor in shock.

Or, ex-tutor.

Yunho gives a squeeze at Changmin's waist.

"All right, make yourselves at home," says Kyuhyun, looking amused for some reason. Yunho and Changmin make to sit down – the couch is occupied, so the only place left seems to be the floor. Before they sit, though, Kyuhyun stops them.

"Oh, actually, Changmin, Yunho, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

Changmin steps inside. He looks around; he'd never been in a kitchen before, for as long as he can remember, anyway.

Kyuhyun clears his throat, and Changmin looks at Kyuhyun. "Yes, Kyuhyun."

"So… I haven't told them that you were the Prince," mutters Kyuhyun.

"I see. Thank you."

"So maybe it would be best if you don't make it obvious that you're… you know. _Royalty_."

"Right."

 "Like… I can't imagine that it'll be a fun night for you if you tell them you're Prince."

"I agree."

"Just saying."

"Yes, Kyuhyun."

 "Okay. Make yourselves at home, like I said."

They join the two boys, who are choosing what movie to watch. Changmin is quite the avid movie watcher, so he's probably seen all of these movies before; Yunho usually spent all of his waking hours studying up for Changmin, so Yunho's seen none of them.

"I want to watch a Christmas movie," pouts Ryeowook.

"Because you're lame," retorts Minho, and everyone except Ryeowook chuckles.

Changmin and Yunho don't immediately join in; Yunho reaches for the bowl of popcorn and offers some to Changmin, who carefully takes five kernels. That moment, Kyuhyun returns from the kitchens with a few beers and a bottle of wine.

"We were gonna have drinks," says Kyuhyun, eyeing Yunho.

Yunho doesn't respond and grabs a handful of popcorn for himself. He doesn't even notice that Kyuhyun is looking for his approval. It's not until Changmin elbows him on the side that he looks up at Kyuhyun. "What?"

"You don't mind?" asks Kyuhyun. "If we drink?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're… I don't know. The one that's most likely to disapprove."

Yunho laughs. "I was a college student once. Don't mind me. I'm just here to make sure you don't kill Changmin."

As soon as Yunho says the words, he realizes that he almost gave it away. Kyuhyun gives him a look, but thankfully, Minho and Ryeowook are still too busy arguing over what movie to watch. Kyuhyun opens the beer caps for each of them and hands one to Changmin.

Yunho's watching so intently as Changmin enthusiastically takes a sip from the bottle that he doesn't see that Kyuhyun's waving another beer bottle in his face.

"Yunho?" offers Kyuhyun.

Yunho shakes his head. "Thanks, but I'll be driving, so I shouldn't."

"Sure. It's there if you change your mind," says Kyuhyun easily, and he plops down on the floor next to Yunho.

Eventually, Ryeowook and Minho decide on a movie, and they start watching. As it starts, Yunho leans in towards Changmin and speaks under the volume of the movie. "Are you all right with sitting on the floor?"

Changmin glances at Yunho. "Yes, I'm fine."

Yunho smiles and looks back at the TV, satisfied.

A little while later, evidently, Ryeowook is quite tipsy, and he begins to narrate through the entire movie. He starts with what's playing, but then he veers off and tells stories about himself, all while the movie's still playing. He eventually puts his focus on Changmin.

"Has anyone ever told you, Changmin, that you look like the Prince?"

Changmin and Yunho freeze, and everyone looks at Changmin. Ryeowook is like a bulldozer though, and he keeps going.

"Like, when I heard your name, I was like, he has the same name as the prince, but you kinda look like him too."

Changmin laughs nervously and picks up his glass of wine. "I…I do get that sometimes."

"The Prince is like… way more handsome than you though," slurs Ryeowook. "He's like… _oh my God_. _So_ _hot_. I've had a crush on him since I was like… twelve."

Changmin downs his entire his glass of the cheap wine so as not to have to answer Ryeowook, and he thanks Yunho from the bottom of his heart for the ugly Christmas sweater.

Changmin pours himself another glass of wine and downs that too; and by that time, thankfully, Ryeowook has moved on to chattering about a new topic.

By the time the movie is finished, Changmin is out cold and is sleeping with his head on Yunho's shoulder.

"I'm going to go to the corner store for instant noodles or something," says Minho, getting up and stretching. "Who's coming?"

"I'll go," says, and Ryeowook also stands, "I wanna go for a walk too."

 "I'd better not leave him alone here," says Yunho, indicating the sleeping Prince.

They nod, and look at Kyuhyun. "You coming?"

"I'd better not leave them alone here," says Kyuhyun with a mischievous grin.

Yunho raises his eyebrows, almost asks Kyuhyun what he means, but he pushes Kyuhyun out of his mind and reaches into his pocket for his wallet, while being careful so Changmin's head doesn't roll off his shoulder. He pulls it out and takes a 50 dollar bill from his pocket and hands it to the boys. "My treat."

Both Minho and Ryeowook look surprised.

"Are you rich?" asks Minho suspiciously.

Yunho laughs. "I'm not rich, but I _have_ been out of college and working for a number of years and I daresay I am better off than a bunch of college students in debt."

"Fair enough," says Ryeowook. "Okay. We'll be back soon."

As soon as they leave, it's like the world is finally peaceful and quiet.

Yunho tries to pat Changmin's cheek awake, but Yunho isn't successful. It's still quite early on in the night though – maybe if Kyuhyun is kind enough to let Changmin sleep it off in the apartment, they will be able to avoid the awkward interactions as Yunho carries the drunk Prince up to his room.

"Do you want tea or coffee or anything, Yunho?" asks Kyuhyun.

"A tea would actually be really nice," admits Yunho. "Thanks, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun smiles and goes into his kitchen. A little while later, he emerges with a steaming mug of tea for Yunho. Yunho takes it with thanks.

Kyuhyun sits down next to Yunho.

"So. D'you have a girlfriend?"

"No," says Yunho. "I don't swing that way."

Kyuhyun nods. "Right. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Yunho takes a sip of his tea.

"No."

"Didn't think so," says Kyuhyun quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You like _him_ , don't you?" asks Kyuhyun, pointing to Changmin with his chin.

Yunho is taken aback. He feels his whole face flush, and his heart beats faster. But he collects himself and does his best to answer calmly.

"Of course I like him. I wouldn't have served him for so long if I didn't."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

Yunho shakes his head. "I don't, actually. I do like him," he says. "As his mentor, as his servant and as his friend."

"Honestly doesn't look like you're just his friend, or tutor, or whatever you are."

Yunho pulls back. "What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing. I was just making an observation."

"Such a useless observation," mutters Yunho.

Kyuhyun makes an amused face, then turns away from Yunho with the most irritating smile.

"What?" snaps Yunho.

"Nothing," sings Kyuhyun with a smirk.

Yunho can't stand him.

He reaches for the wine, pours himself a glass and gulps it down. It burns down his throat.

"Right, then," says Yunho. "I'm going to see if I can find His Highness something better to sleep on, and I –"

"Yunho…" sighs Kyuhyun. "I'm just saying. I think he likes you too."

Yunho's heart skips a beat. He struggles to find words for the next few seconds, and then he comes to his senses.

"It doesn't matter," snaps Yunho. "It doesn't matter who likes who. The fact is that Changmin is the Crown Prince, and he must marry a girl who can bear his child."

Kyuhyun hums. "How very old-fashioned of you."

"He's royalty. His entire being is based on tradition and culture. What else do you expect?" snaps Yunho. He shakes his head. "Anyway. I'm leaving the palace tomorrow, so."

"Okay. And when are you coming back?" asks Kyuhyun.

Yunho checks just to make sure that Changmin is still sleeping.

"I'm not," sighs Yunho. "I've just been fired after ten years of working with the Prince."

Kyuhyun falls silent.

"Oh," whispers Kyuhyun.

Yunho pours himself another glass of wine, and he knows that he's not going to be driving Changmin on the way back.


	4. Chapter 4

Changmin wakes in the bustle of the boys returning from the corner store with the instant noodles (and a host of other snacks that Yunho doubted they would even be able to start on). When he wakes, Changmin blushes – Yunho thinks no one's ever seen Changmin asleep besides himself and the royal family.

"Did I snore?" he whispers into Yunho's ears.

"I wouldn't have let you keep sleeping if you did," replies Yunho with a smile.

"Thank you," murmurs Changmin quietly.

Kyuhyun avoids looking at both Yunho and Changmin as he carries the instant noodles to the kitchen to cook them. Changmin, clearly oblivious, squeezes Yunho's hand and smiles. "I think I'm going to go and help Kyuhyun in the kitchen."

Yunho draws in the breath to say that Changmin doesn't belong in the kitchen and to remind him that he is royalty, but then he realizes, Changmin isn't here today as Prince.

"Okay," concedes Yunho with a nod that he hopes is natural. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Yes, Mr. Jung," teases Changmin with a smile, then gets up and follows Kyuhyun into the kitchen.

A few moments later, Yunho is overcome with the burning urge to follow Changmin into the kitchen just to make sure he's safe, but then he reminds himself that Kyuhyun already thinks that Yunho cares about Changmin beyond his post, and so he turns his attention to the two other boys in the living room instead.

Minho takes out a pack of cards and starts shuffling them. While he does that, Ryeowook turns to Yunho.

"So, Yunho, what do you do?" he asks.

"Um," says Yunho, only slightly taken aback. "I teach."

"Oh, you're a teacher?"

"Yeah, kind of. I'm a tutor, technically."

"Oh, cool," says Ryeowook. "I'm a piano major, so I want to do the same thing."

"Uh… yeah. I studied history, so I'm not sure if it's the same thing as teaching piano."

Yunho thinks he should be quite careful with self-disclosure now.

"When did you graduate?"

"Six years ago," muses Yunho.

He remembers the first couple years when Yunho started tutoring Changmin. He had to go to his own university classes and then come back to the palace to teach Changmin.

Yunho had come across the job purely by chance when he was just eighteen years old.

Changmin's previous tutor had apparently quit quite suddenly, and the palace was looking for someone to teach the Crown Prince for a couple of weeks, just until they hired someone new. The internal news had reached one of Yunho's history professors who apparently knew someone at the Palace. The professor absolutely adored Yunho in his class, and it was that professor who suggested the job to him. Yunho suited up for an interview with the King's administrator that very day, and the next day, he was teaching the Prince.

Yunho treated Changmin like he would any other twelve-year-old at the time. Yunho made each lesson into something that the young prince might enjoy, and it seemed like he did. He called the prince by his name, high-fived him when he did well, and passed him candy for treats.

As it was a short-term job, Yunho was let go – or so he was led to believe – about a month later; apparently they had found a new tutor for Changmin, one who was more fit for the job.

A few days later though, he received a phone call while he was in the middle of class, asking him to return to the Palace to meet the King for the first time.

Yunho didn't even know why, but when he arrived at the Palace, the King brought him into his office and stared him down.

"You are too young to teach my son; you don't even have a bachelor's degree," the King had hissed as his first words to Yunho.

Yunho didn't even know what to say except, "I… was under the impression that I was no longer teaching him. Your Majesty," he added hastily.

The King had not been pleased as he regarded Yunho. "Prince Changmin is throwing a _fit_ , Mr. Jung. He says he will not do any work if it isn't you tutoring him."

Yunho stared, struck speechless.

"He's never behaved like this before, Mr. Jung," said the King. "I am not sure what you are doing with him, but _I'm not happy_."

"Sir, I swear –"

"That's _Your Majesty_ ," snapped the King.

"Your Majesty, I swear I haven't encouraged the prince to do anything that doesn't conform to–"

"You do not know the royal procedures, and you are too young to teach my son. His education is of paramount importance, and I cannot leave it in the hands of a _college student_."

Yunho stared.

"I never asked to work for longer."

The King had scowled at Yunho, and clearly Yunho had fully tipped the boat.

"And I do not want you to work for longer," snapped the King.

He seemed to regret that outburst, and then he sighed.

"But Prince Changmin insists. I do not spoil him, but his new tutor is not willing to stay. Just until we find a new tutor, I am asking you to continue to teach Prince Changmin."

Yunho reluctantly accepted – although perhaps he wasn't so reluctant because he accepted right on the spot.

That time, Yunho was given a very large book of the royal procedures that he was required to learn, was asked to consult the royal proceedings expert if he had any questions. By the end of the week, he more or less knew the entire book off by heart.

They never found that new tutor, and eventually, Yunho moved into the palace, because between travelling for classes at the University, the palace to teach Changmin and home to sleep, Yunho was losing too much time.

Nevertheless, the King made multiple attempts to fire Yunho. Once, it was because apparently he wasn't paying enough attention to Changmin while Yunho had exams at the University; thankfully, it was Yunho's last term, and he didn't start a Masters after that, preferring to work with Changmin full-time. A year or two later, the King tried to fire Yunho again, and this time, it was because Yunho had been treating Changmin too casually. This required Yunho to beg on his knees to keep his job and give his word never to do it again. The last time the King tried to fire Yunho was when Changmin's grades in University hadn't been what the King had wanted. Changmin had stood up for Yunho again then.

This time, neither Yunho nor Changmin have much grounds to contest the dismissal. It's true, Changmin is out of school and he knows how to behave himself in formal settings; Changmin no longer needs Yunho.

Yunho's throat tightens as he realizes it.

Changmin no longer needs Yunho.

"Ouch!" yells Changmin's surprised voice from the kitchen, and, snapping out of the train of thought, Yunho startles and runs into the kitchen.

"What happened?" shouts Yunho, but as he does so, he realizes that Changmin is wearing a huge smile and Kyuhyun has his fist raised and is punching Changmin's arm playfully.

"Nothing, Yunho, we're just playing around," says Changmin.

Yunho lets out a breath of relief. "Stop it. It's dangerous to play around like that in the kitchen."

"Yes, mom," says Kyuhyun, rolling his eyes.

Yunho glares, unimpressed. "I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble." He turns to Changmin. "Changmin, I think you can let Kyuhyun finish. We're going to play cards in the living room."

Changmin nods and smiles at Yunho. "Okay."

Kyuhyun snorts and took one step closer to Yunho.

"Make it less obvious that you're in love with him, maybe? If you're not going to do anything about it?" whispers Kyuhyun's playful voice quietly into Yunho's ear.

Yunho flushes in anger and embarrassment. "Enough," hisses Yunho. "Just so you know, hitting Royalty is actually in the criminal code, punishable by up to two years in prison. I'm _saving your ass_."

"Hitting _anyone_ is in the criminal code," retorts Kyuhyun. "Changmin's not as special to everyone else as you think he is."

Yunho clenches his teeth. "One more cheeky word out of you and Changmin and I are out of here."

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes again. "God, I swear Changmin said you were fun. His threshold for describing someone as 'fun' must not be very high." He sighed. "Go sit with your boyfriend in the living room. I'm gonna bring out the noodles when they're done."

Yunho shoots him one more glare before moving into the living room, where everyone is sitting on the floor and Ryeowook is dealing the cards.

Yunho reaches for another glass of wine.

 

 

Yunho and Changmin step out of the apartment building at the end of the night, and Kyuhyun takes them to the front gates.

"Oh, it's snowing!" exclaims Changmin, a huge grin on his face. But it is snowing indeed, large snowflakes falling steadily from the dark sky and beginning to form a white blanket over the ground.

"Yeah. It's pretty," says Kyuhyun with a laugh. "Thanks for coming."

"Invite me back," says Changmin, and Kyuhyun smiles and nods.

"Anytime, Changmin."

Kyuhyun then turns to Yunho and extends his hand.

"Nice meeting you properly, Yunho."

Yunho takes the hand and shakes it. He doesn't quite get out, _you too_. Instead, he opts for, "Thank you for having us."

"You're welcome," smiles Kyuhyun. "Are you guys going to be walking? Since you drank a bit, Yunho."

Yunho shakes his head. "I'm going to call a driver from the palace to come and pick us up."

Kyuhyun nods, but Changmin pouts. "Yunho, let's just walk! It's so pretty." He extends his arms out to his sides and turns around to face Yunho. "Please?"

Yunho begins to shake his head, but then he hears a massive sigh from behind him.

"I mean… the palace _is_ right there," says Kyuhyun. "It's a fifteen-minute walk from here."

Yunho begins to protest, just because Kyuhyun is the one backing this idea, but then Changmin is looking at him with these glittery, excited eyes.

Plus, Yunho's already been fired anyway, it's not like he can get into any more trouble.

"Fine," sighs Yunho. "Let's go, Changmin."

Yunho wraps a protective arm around Changmin's back, and he hears Kyuhyun chuckle.

"Good night. See you again, hopefully," says Kyuhyun.

"Bye!" yells Changmin happily. "Merry Christmas!"

Yunho thinks Changmin might still be a bit buzzed from all the beer, because he practically skips on the way to the palace. Yunho doesn't stop him. He lets Changmin run up to the lights then back to Yunho. He flushes when Changmin clings to his arm afterwards.

The walk like that until they're right at the palace gates, and then Yunho looks at Changmin and brushes off some of the snowflakes that have settled in Changmin's soft hair.

"Did you have fun today?" asks Yunho. Changmin nods enthusiastically, and for just a split second, he sees the old Changmin – the one that was always smiley, happy, and excited to see Yunho.

It has been quite some time since Yunho's seen Changmin so genuinely happy.

"Yes," says Changmin, his eyes glistening again. "Yes, Yunho, thank you –"

 And then he reaches for Yunho's face with both of his hands, pulls him in, and kisses Yunho on the mouth.

And before he even knows it, Yunho is kissing back.

 

 

Changmin jumps into bed but he does remember to change out of his street clothes, although he's still feeling giddy after the kiss. It had felt so right, and maybe Yunho didn't feel the same way, but Yunho had kissed back, and that is all that Changmin needs. This is it, Changmin knows – Changmin had spent all night with Kyuhyun and his friends, and that was when he realized that what he feels towards Yunho and what he feels towards Kyuhyun are different because what he feels towards Yunho is love. True, genuine –

"Love," says Changmin aloud.

The word sounds so foreign, but so, so soft and nice.

 _Love_.

Changmin giggles to himself and tucks himself under his blanket.

And then he falls asleep.

 

 

Yunho thinks it must have been a dream.

He lies in bed in his darkened room, and touches his lips with his finger.

But it felt so real, Changmin's soft, warm lips pressing against his…

He had been _mortified_ after the kiss, flushing and flustered, but Changmin had laughed and run into the palace grounds ahead of Yunho.

Yunho wonders if Changmin will even remember the kiss in the morning.

Yunho curls up in bed and hours and hours later, he eventually falls asleep.

 

 

The mortification doesn't find Changmin until the next morning, when Changmin unfortunately also has a severe hangover.

When he kissed Yunho last night, he didn't think about how he will face Yunho the next day.

Changmin sits up in bed and hugs his knees and tries to ignore his burning cheeks and ears.

It's almost noon though, and Changmin doesn't know whether Yunho hasn't come to get him because he's letting Changmin have the day off or if he doesn't know what to do with Changmin either after what happened yesterday.

Changmin buries his face into the pillow and wishes he could turn back time, and prays and prays and prays to the gods to let him go back to last night so he can make the correct decision, and kicks at the blanket, but nothing changes.

It isn't until almost three in the afternoon that Changmin works up the courage to get up from bed.

He has to talk to Yunho, because he's going to have to see Yunho day after day, and yes, maybe it will be awkward, and Changmin regrets kissing him, but what he felt towards Yunho last night had been genuine…

Changmin practices what he's going to say, goes over what he will say in his head a thousand times before getting dressed and practicing again.

When he feels that he looks adequate, he takes a deep breath.

Changmin finds Yunho just outside, in the hallway adjoining their rooms together. Changmin loses his confidence for a second, but then speaks.

"Mr. Jung," says Changmin seriously, "About last night, I –"

Changmin practiced the line so many times, but he doesn't find the next words because he just noticed –

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," offers Yunho to break the silence. "I was just on my way to see you."

Changmin swallows.

"Why… why are you carrying – why are you carrying so much luggage…?'

Yunho looks into Changmin's eyes softly, then speaks.

"I'm going to be leaving," says Yunho. "I was on my way to see you to say goodbye."

Changmin's heart drops to the pit of his stomach.

"L-Leaving? What do you mean?"

Yunho smiles sadly. "I mean I'm leaving the palace."

Changmin's eyes grow wide. "Vacation? Ex… Extended leave?"

"No. Your Highness –" Yunho looks right into Changmin's eyes. "Your Highness, I'm leaving for good."

Changmin freezes and looks up at Yunho in horror. "W-What? Yunho, you can't – Y…Yunho, are you leaving because of last night? I – Yunho – Mr. Jung – I'm so sorry, please forgive me – please – I'm sorry –"

"Changmin – " despite everything, as Yunho says Changmin's name, Changmin's heart still beats a bit faster – "It has nothing to do with last night, Changmin, please believe me," says Yunho quietly, but Changmin can't quite believe him. "I found out I was leaving yesterday, just before we left for Mr. Cho's."

"What do you mean?" explodes Changmin. "What – What do you mean, _leaving_? Mr. Jung, why can't you –"

Yunho sighs.

"I've been dismissed by the King," confesses Yunho honestly.

A few moments pass as Changmin stares blankly, and then a fire of anger builds inside his chest, and he can't control it anymore. He reaches forwards and grabs hold of Yunho's shoulders.

" _And you didn't think to tell me_?" screams Changmin.

"I'm telling you now. I didn't want to tell you last night, I wanted you to enjoy your time at Mr. Cho's place."

"Yunho, I don't need you treating me like a child!" shouts Changmin, his ears burning in anger.

Yunho decides not to argue.

"I know, Changmin. I'm sorry. I had a lapse in judgment."

Changmin lets his arms fall from Yunho's shoulders and hangs his head.

"How am I supposed to stay angry at you when you say that?" whispers Changmin.

Yunho silently takes Changmin's hands.

"He dismissed me because you don't need me anymore," says Yunho. "I was here because I was your tutor."

"He's wrong, I still _need_ you, Yunho, I – I –"

"And I agree with him, Changmin," coaxes Yunho. "You don't need my help anymore. What you do need is a smart assistant who might notice that you don't like to read the news and brief you on some important points each day."

Changmin shakes his head. "Oh my God," he whispers. "This can't… This can't be happening, I –"

Changmin loses all strength in his legs and sinks to the floor.

 

 

Yunho is much more heartbroken than he thought he would be.

"Changmin, stop this, get up," says Yunho, holding out his hand and bending down. Changmin takes Yunho's hand weakly, and when he raises his head, Yunho realizes that Changmin is crying.

"Oh, Changmin," sighs Yunho, and he pulls Changmin up and into a tight embrace. "I'm… so sorry I'm leaving. But… I think it's going to be better for the both of us."

Yunho feels Changmin nodding, and Yunho gives another squeeze and pats Changmin's head.

"Thank you so much for being my prince," whispers Yunho, and he has to clench his own teeth for a second not to cry as Changmin lets out another sob into Yunho's shoulder.

Yunho takes another deep breath.

"Be happy, and healthy," says Yunho quietly.

Because that is what Yunho worries the most about. That Changmin will not be happy or healthy without Yunho watching over him. Yunho's official title might have been 'tutor', but to him, teaching wasn't the most important part of his job.

They stay hugging for a longer, and Yunho tries to push away the guilt of having started something last night when he knew that nothing would happen.

"Call," says Changmin, and when he says it, his voice is broken. "Please."

"I will, Changmin," says Yunho with a sad smile. "I will call."

"Yunho…?"

Yunho turns around. "Yes, Your Highness."

Changmin swallows back the tears.

"About last night… I just…" he chews on his lip for a bit before continuing. "I'm sorry."

"Changmin, don't –"

"But… I do love you. That… That was real."

Yunho clenches his teeth.

"Keep an open mind," says Yunho quietly. "You'll learn to love someone else just as much."

"And you?" demands Changmin's wet voice.

Yunho hesitates.

Yunho might eventually find someone else. But he doesn't know if he will ever find someone to be as devoted to as he was for Changmin. Even if he does, he doesn't think that he will ever be as happy doing it as he was when he was for Changmin.

"Honestly, I'm really not sure."

Yunho manages to smile.

He considers going ahead with the royal procedures of getting on his knees to bid Changmin goodbye, but he opts not to. If he were to follow the royal procedures, he wouldn't be allowed to turn his back on the prince, but he will have to today anyway.

Instead, he decides to wipe Changmin's tears from his face with his thumbs.

"Goodbye, Your Highness," bids Yunho. "It was such an honour and pleasure to serve you all these years."

Yunho doesn't hear a goodbye from Changmin, but he turns and walks away anyway.

He doesn't look back, because he doesn't want Changmin to see the tear that's just fallen from his eye.

When he turns a corner, he hears the prince break out into a fresh set of sobs, and he has to leave the palace before his heart breaks into any more pieces.

 

 

 

\-- Epilogue --

 

It had been a difficult adjustment for Yunho, his life outside the palace.

He moved into that apartment that the palace had provided for him, because – well, why not, but it took him a really, really long time to get settled.

He really didn't know what to do with his time anymore, and he didn't start looking for another job for months after that.

He spent most of his time lying in bed mindlessly, and occasionally ordering pizza with the money he had saved up from working at the palace. Eventually, he found a job tutoring a few high school students. He liked teaching, but he was never as enthused about it as he was when he was tutoring Changmin. He saw his job as purely just that – a job, and nothing else.

He didn't call Changmin like he promised, only because he thought that he would break down if he heard Changmin's voice.

But, perhaps it was a good thing, because Changmin didn't call Yunho either. Yunho followed news about royalty still, because they were still celebrities. And only months after Yunho left the palace, Changmin announced his engagement with Victoria, and a few months after that, they got married.

Yunho wasn't invited to the wedding.

He didn't watch the ceremony on TV, because, as much as he wanted to deny it, he didn't want to watch the love of his life marrying someone else.

Yunho never found anyone else.

Yunho kept the apartment although he started paying rent on it after a year, and kept the tutoring job. He kept it for around two years, when one night, he thought to himself – _What are you doing?_

He was heartbroken, to be sure, but why was he living this life when Changmin had moved on?

Yunho had his own dreams, when he was a college student – dreams that had been put on hold because of his unexpected employment with the palace.

This was the time to achieve them.

And Yunho was going to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, it took me wayyyy too long to finish this. Thank you everyone who kicked my ass to do it. Sorry for the loose ends -- obviously there is a Part 3 of Viva coming. Happy Holidays, Happy TVXQ Year and have a wonderful 2017, everyone. If you leave me comments, I love you. Thank you for reading.


End file.
